The Running of the Platypuses
The fifth episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb host an event called The Running of the Platypuses, where kids from all over Danville try to run from giant platypuses, or normal ones. Doofenshmirtz wants to sell his turkey jerky at the event. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy setting up a course. Isabella wonders what the course is going to be for. Phineas explains about their new event The Running of the Platypuses. Isabella seems excited and she goes and tells everyone. Then, Phineas wonders where Perry is. Perry enters into his lair through a traffic cone. Monogram reports to Perry that Doofenshmirtz has a large amount of turkey jerky from his last scheme. Carl asks Monogram where Perry even was yesterday. Perry flashes back to the diner, where him and Pinky are having milkshakes. He snaps back to reality. Monogram sends Perry off and wants him to investigate this jerky case. With the boys, almost every kid in time has showed up. Buford is attempting to warm up with Baljeet, but it's not going to great. Maddie can't help but giggle. Phineas asks Ferb if the giant platypus is ready. Ferb quickly grabs their size changing device and zaps one of the platypuses with the grow effect. The platypus grows. Phineas announces the race and the rules and mumbo jumbo like that. Meanwhile, Doof goes into the audience and sets up a turkey jerky stand. Phineas sees this. He shrugs, as long as there's some sort of concession. The racers are off! Platypuses are everywhere, flooding the streets! Ferb asks if it's time to release the big one. Phineas says not yet. With Doof, Perry shows up in front of him. Doof presents to him his poisonous jerky. He will sell it to people, poisoning them for life. Perry is stunned. Just then, an innocent bystander comes. Doof asks if he's interested in buying some turkey jerky. He says no, because he's allergic to turkey jerky. He even wrote a song about it. Doof grunts and waits for his next customer. Phineas finally says it's time to release the big one. Ferb is excited. He quickly releases the rope and the big one comes charging at the racers. Irving starts to scream and run for his life. Maddie finds this cute. Not what Irving is doing, but the platypus. Olivia, however, sits the race out. Phineas asks Olivia why she isn't doing the race. Olivia didn't feel like it. Phineas and Olivia then start flirting. However, with Doof, Perry is starting to beat him up to a gooey pulp. Perry runs out into the race. Doofenshmirtz doesn't know which platypus is Perry. He runs into Haven, Buford, and Django in his search for Perry. He finally spots him. Perry uppercuts Doof into submittion and he curses Perry. Perry disposes of the jerky in a chemical plant, where a hedgehog and a fox are exploring it. Perry is confused. At the finish line, everyone is refreshing with Crocidileade and taking breathers. Isabella said that was intense. Baljeet never wants to do that again. Mallory says they should use the giant platypus in one of their projects. Phineas makes a note of that for future reference. Olivia then asks Phineas if he'll go out with her. Phineas says to hold that thought, because Django got an injury in the race. Olivia sighs and will try asking him again tomorrow. Songs *''The Running of the Platypuses'' *''The I'm Allergic to Turkey Jerky Blues'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Phineas: "And I'm assuming all of us are a little young to do be doing this," *All Racers: "Yes! Yes we are!" Ferb's Line *"Is it time to release the big one yet?" *"Yes! Finally!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A traffic cone Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz with a sidewalk stand! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz uses the turkey jerky from his last scheme ("Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht") *The diner is seen again ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Someone has a song about being allergic to turkey jerky, just like Little Jimmy in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *'Sonic the Hedgehog 2': Sonic and Tails are seen in the chemical plant Perry disposes the jerky in *'Gatorade': Crocidileade is like Gatorade *'The Running of the Bulls': The Running of the Platypuses is similar to this event, except with platypuses of course Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38